


New Years Problems

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not easy being married to an alien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Problems

River sighed.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as she set a cup of tea on her kitchen table for her daughter.

"I never knew marriage would have so many problems," River said with a shake of her head.

"Tell me about it," Amy agreed, sitting down.

"I tried, I honestly did," River said. "I wanted it to be fun, but he just couldn't understand."

"Wait. What did he do _this_ time?" Amy demanded with a scowl.

River grimaced and blew on her tea. "Do you have any idea what it's like, trying to explain New Years to a time traveler?"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
